


Good Boy (Prompt: Praise)

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come play, Dean is a greedy bottom, Dom!Cas, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub!Dean, daily destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is such an obliging sub, Cas can't help but give him high praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy (Prompt: Praise)

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happened. Written for the Daily Destiel Drabble at destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Praise  
> Added Dialogue: "Don't say a word"

It was hard to hear anything over the sound of his own breathing and the roaring of blood in his ears, but Dean could just make out the whispers of movement in front of him, blindfolded as he was.

“You’re being a very good boy for me, Dean.” Cas’ voice rumbled through the room and Dean felt his cheeks grown warm, breath catching at the praise given to him.

“Are you ready to continue?”

He’d been standing here for several minutes, adjusting to the feeling of not being able to see, knowing Cas was watching him. “Yes.”

Cas wrapped a hand around his forearm and Dean followed him across the room, confident in the fact that Cas would not let him stumble. When they stopped, Cas placed his hands on Dean’s waist. “Up onto the bed, hands and knees. You can make noise, but no speaking unless you need to safeword. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy. Up you go.”

Dean felt for the edge of the bed, then crawled up, getting into position and allowing Cas to move him this way and that until he was satisfied. His chest was flush to the bed, knees spread apart, and his ass high in the air.

“What a pretty picture you make,” Cas murmured, running his hands down the back of Dean’s thighs. “You have freckles on the backs of your legs, did you know that?” His hands moved back up, kneading Dean’s ass cheeks before continuing the journey to his lower back. “And these dimples just above your ass...” He leaned in, laving at the small divots with his tongue, Dean squirming beneath him. “But this is my favorite part,” Cas whispered as he used his thumbs to spread Dean open.

He dragged his tongue along Dean’s perineum, up to his entrance, giving it a few flicks of his tongue. Cas hummed appreciatively, pulling back to give Dean’s ass a hard smack before spreading him open again. Laying his tongue flat against the puckered hole, he lapped at in long, slow strokes, stopping now and then to suck at it, wet smacking noises mixing with the mewling whimpers falling from between Dean’s clenched teeth.

Dean wanted nothing more than cry out, beg Cas to fuck him, with his fingers or his cock, he didn’t care. He bit at the comforter as Cas probed past that tight ring of muscle, working the tip in and out, tongue-fucking him until his thighs trembled and he began rocking on his knees, wanting Cas to go deeper.

Cas pulled away, giving Dean another smack. “There’s my greedy boy. Always so ready to have your ass stuffed full.”

Dean heard a couple of snaps and then a cool, slick finger was slipping inside him, causing his back to arch. A firm hand was placed in the middle of his torso, pushing down gently.

“Ass in the air, Dean. There you go. Good boy.” Cas held his finger still. “Move for me. Show me how much you want to be fucked.”

Once again rocking on his knees, Dean moved back onto Cas’ finger, raising up on his forearms so he could push back harder, driving the digit deeper. Cas added another, and Dean gasped out, rolling his hips as he fucked himself on Cas’ fingers.

“Mmm...very nice. Stroke your cock for me.”

Dean slid his arm down, reaching between his legs, hand trembling as he wrapped it around his shaft. Not able to keep any rhythm at all as he continued to push himself onto Cas’ fingers, he jerked himself erratically, some strokes long and slow, others in quick bursts, hand slapping against his body.

“There you go,” Cas encouraged him, placing a hand on Dean’s lower back to still his movements. “I’m gonna add a third finger. You just keep stroking that beautiful cock for me.”

Dean’s moan was long and ragged as Cas buried three fingers deep inside him and his hand stuttered to a halt, everything narrowed to that full feeling.

“If you want to come, Dean, you’ll get moving.”

Dean gave his cock a sharp squeeze, finally slipping his hand along his shaft, Cas’ fingers matching his pace. When he slowed, Cas twisted his fingers, stroking them along Dean’s inner walls, but when he got a fast rhythm going, Cas fucked him hard, hand smacking up against his ass.

His body shook as the warmth low in his body unfurled. “There’s that gorgeous flush all over your body. Come for me, Dean.”

Dean cried out, cock pulsing as he came into the outstretched palm Cas hand slipped between his legs. He finally dropped his hand onto he bed, and Cas slid his fingers free, swiping them through the sticky fluid in his hand before pushing them back in, Dean’s hole clenching tightly around them.

“You did so well, Dean. So beautiful when you come,” Cas praised and Dean shivered at the words.

Cas helped him onto his side, climbing onto the bed before taking Dean’s hands in his own, placing them at his waist. “Now thank me properly.”


End file.
